


rain commute

by douwebs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: College!AU, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/douwebs/pseuds/douwebs
Summary: maybe, this was the guy i’ve loved all along. and maybe, this was meant to be.jaehyun and i, and our rain commute.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader, jaehyun x reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	rain commute

**Author's Note:**

> ❧ 𝐠𝐞𝐧𝐫𝐞: romance, college!au, fluff  
> ❧ 𝐩𝐚𝐢𝐫𝐢𝐧𝐠𝐬: jaehyun x reader  
> ❧ 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐝 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐭: 1.0k  
> ❧ 𝐝𝐞𝐬𝐜𝐫𝐢𝐩𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧: he offered her a ride when it was storming outside; maybe it meant more.  
> ❧ 𝐰𝐚𝐫𝐧𝐢𝐧𝐠: just extreme fluff !! (wrote this sleepy, ill be making edits later ?)
> 
> —————————————————————-
> 
> this was written at 3am,  
> so it may suck.... oops.
> 
> enjoy though !
> 
> <3

i woke up to a bitter morning, rain pouring down, the sun hidden behind the dark clouds. the trees moved by strong winds, making a creepy sound that gave me nightmares as a child. 

my cat, laying at the edge of the bed; unbothered by the rain drops pounding onto the our home. 

i stand up onto the cold, wooden floor panels, only to wish i moved to an apartment with carpet flooring. sighing, i walk over to the kitchen and open my fridge, only to realize that i needed to go grocery-shopping.

whoever said being a young adult was fun, they lied.

as i open my phone to dial the nearest delivery service out there; the storm only got worst outside.

no one was accepting orders due to the weather.

shit. 

my phone dings,

a text message from someone, jaehyun? my fellow classmate who also majors in graphic design.

jaehyun: is the storm really bad where you’re at? we’re still having class though.... do you need a ride?  
✓✓

me: i was actually planning to stay home today. but thanks for the offer.  
✓✓

jaehyun: it won’t be a problem if i do pick you up. are you sure you want to stay home?  
✓✓

me: jaehyun, i’m sure that i’ll be okay, thank you though.  
✓✓

jaehyun: whats that??? i cant understand you..... i’m already on my way to get you. i’ll be there in 10.  
✓✓

10 minutes go by.

after i got ready, i look outside my window to see jaehyun inside his car. 

he waves up to me with his charming smile, wait.... no, stupid smile. 

i quickly grab my backpack and head outside; forgetting my umbrella and raincoat. 

jumping inside jaehyun’s car, he softly looks at me and chuckles, “i think you forgot something.”

"yeah? and what did i forget?" i respond defensively, but also jokingly. 

he reaches to the backseat and hands me an umbrella, and his raincoat, “this.”

as i hold onto his umbrella and raincoat, my cheeks turn pink, “you need these more than me.” 

he shakes his head as he starts to drive towards campus, “i rather get cold than to see you get sick.., return these to me when you see me next.”

the car fills with silence, but it wasn’t awkward. if anything, i felt comfortable with jaehyun next to me. but it wasn’t long until i reach for the aux cord, and give him an exciting look, “may i?”

he looks down at the aux cord, and then up to me with a grin, “go ahead.... entertain me with your music taste.”

i open spotify up and play some dpr live, martini blue to be exact on what song i chose. 

looking outside the passenger window, rain drops fell and time went by faster than expected. 

“we’re going to be here soon. may i request a song?” jaehyun reaching over for my phone, despite him driving still.

i smack his hand playfully, “hey!! no! you’re driving! just say the song title and i’ll play it.” i respond, leaning away from him so he can’t reach.

“Soulmate by ZICO, it features IU as well.” he replied, giggling at how i reacted to his request. 

i nod, and search up the song. as i press play, it felt like the storm stopped. 

maybe, he’s not that bad of a guy. 

once we arrived onto campus, i reached to open my side door.

jaehyun locks the doors before i can open to get out. 

"i need to speak to you." jaehyun spoke as he avoided eye contact with me. this wasn’t like him, normally he would keep eye contact, no matter what. 

"what is it?" i respond.

i start to fiddle with my fingers, as my hand start to become clammy.

"let me drive you to school."

turning to look at him, my cheeks turn pink, and so did his. 

“can you look at me? and ask me that again?” 

he slowly turns to look at me, giving me his cute smile, while his cheeks were still a light shade of pink.

“let me drive you to school everyday.”

it feels as if my heart has skipped a beat. 

as i pull away from eye contact, he continued to look at me. my stomach fills with butterflies, my cheeks turn more pink, as my hands turn more sweaty than clammy. 

“why do you want to do that? wouldn’t it cost you gas? and time?” i respond. 

“those things don’t matter to me.”

‘maybe he’s messing with me?’ i thought to myself, ‘jaehyun could never be this kind to me, unless?’

‘he likes me?’

i look at him, only to see him form a smile... this boy... 

“yes.”

“yes? to me driving to you to school everyday?” his smile only grew bigger, it was contagious.

“yes ! how many times do i need to say-“ i feel jaehyun pull me into a hug, his arms wrap around my waist, pulling me close.

(not like i’m complaining.) 

i slowly wrap my arms around him, his body giving me warmth. i could sense him smiling, and his heart beating somewhat fast. 

“thank you, y/n.” he spoke quietly into my ear, then resting his head onto me. 

“for what?” i giggle, and pat his back, expecting him to let me go afterwards. 

but he rather, held me closer. 

“for being here with me, for existing, for just being alive, thank you.”

tears start to form, lightly sniffling, i giggle to hide the fact that i was going to cry. 

“jaehyun?” i spoke softly, my voice rather faint.

he pulls away to see my face, smiling, he wipes the tears off my face, “yes, y/n?”

‘i think it’s time for me to say something in return, but i don’t want to say anything wrong. but, screw it.’ 

“thank you for being here as well, jaehyun.”

maybe, this was the guy i’ve loved all along. and maybe, this was meant to be.

jaehyun and i, and our rain commute.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading this !!  
> i hope you enjoyed this  
> fluffy jaehyun x reader fic !
> 
> <3


End file.
